


My Favourite Colour Is You

by nctbabies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctbabies/pseuds/nctbabies
Summary: To Mark Donghyuck was the embodiment of all beautiful and vibrant colours. His tan skin glowed as the golden sun in the sky, his cheeks blushed a gorgeous apple-red when he was embarassed and his white smile outshined all of the stars in the clear night sky.





	My Favourite Colour Is You

To Mark Donghyuck was the embodiment of all beautiful and vibrant colours. His tan skin glowed as the golden sun in the sky, his cheeks blushed a gorgeous apple-red when he was embarassed and his white smile outshined all of the stars in the clear night sky. His plump lips looked and tasted like cherries and his chestnut hair reminded Mark of the forest and all the cute, fuzzy, little animals within it.

But Mark's favourite thing about Donghyuck had to be his eyes. Two dazzling orbs of molten chocolate waves, ready to wash over Mark and drag him into the deep, where he would drown, unable to escape from the beauty that was Donghyuck.

Everytime Mark would draw these comparisons Donghyuck would always joke something along the lines of "Ofcourse, I'm perfect!", but to Mark Donghyuck really reminded him of all the joyous and heartwarming colours.

Mark still vividly remembers the day that he first saw Donghyuck. It was a beautiful hot summer evening. The sky was a blend of different shades of orange and purple as the sun was already setting and the ground of the park Mark was lying on was painted green, yellow and magenta by the grass and all of the flowers in it. He had his eyes closed from fatigue as he had had a busy day at the café he worked at.

In the distance he heard a soft, yet angelic voice humming a familiar melody. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at the delicate figure of the most breathtaking boy he had ever seen. He was sitting on a bench quite a few feet away from Mark. It seemed as if the boy had absorbed all the colour from the world as everything seemed dull and bland compared to his radiant self and Mark was immediately completely lured in by his beauty.

Mark spent the rest of his evening admiring the boy's golden physique and quickly glancing away when the young male caught him staring.

After a while the boy had stolen all colour from the sky and turned it into a dark blue, with the exception of a few white dots that he had spared and were shining brightly, contrasting the darkened sky.

The boy got up and Mark looked at him as he gracefully walked away until he was out of Mark's sight.

This scenario kept repeating itself for four days. Mark would arrive at the park when the sky was still painted with the colours of dusk and the boy would come to collect them and dye the sky with darkness, the only colour left being the captivating boy himself and the luminous stars dancing on the colourless canvas of the night sky.

After those four days however the boy stopped appearing and Mark was left all by himself, staring at the flowers that would never be as vibrant and beautiful as the boy.

For a week Mark was all alone in the park, looking at the colours that were stolen from the sky by the boy from a different place, wishing to a shooting star that he wanted to see the gorgeous boy again.

And Mark's wish came true as he saw the boy sitting down on the bench again the day after. Even more beautiful than he had remembered. His sunkissed skin glowed brighter than ever and Mark fell into an even deeper pink ocean of love.

Mark gattered all of his courage and walked into the warm orange aura surrounding the boy. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth as he was completely enchanted by the boy's beauty upclose.

"Did you forget how to speak or something?" Mark finally heard the boy's sweet, alluring voice speak instead of the melodic humming that always came out of his throat.

"Uhmm... No... I-I can speak..." Mark managed to mumble out.

The boy giggled and Mark saw the literal sun sitting in front of him as he smiled with teeth that were as white as milk.

"I'm Donghyuck," the boy introduced himself and held his hand out.

"I'm M-Mark," Mark stuttered as he grabbed Donghyuck's warm hand and started getting to know the boy that would not only steal the colours from the sky every evening, but would also steal Mark's heart. But instead of painting his heart with darkness like he did with the sky, he painted it an even brighter red made up out of all the love that he had for Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a quick oneshot that i had in mind and wanted to write before i forgot. The new chapter of the little twinkles in your eyes will probably be up tomorrow, so look out for that as well! Anyways, please tell me your thoughts about it in the comments or some oneshot ideas that you want me to write, and if i like the idea i'll do it! Have a wonderful day~


End file.
